kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie
'Marie '''is a middle school-aged girl who briefly was involved with Bobby. She was initially charmed by his sense of humor. She is voiced by ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer star Sarah Michelle Geller. Description Running late to class Bobby runs into a hall monitor; Marie. Bobby gets caught in his lie when he doesn't remember the fake name he told her a few seconds earlier. He later runs into Marie when he is trying to pick up his books but he accidentally keeps kicking it out of his reach. Seeing her laugh, he continues trying to grab them for laughter. This gesture can be seen as the reason how Bobby started hanging out with Marie and her friends. Bobby does things to make them laugh like hiking up his pants and saying "What are you talking about" in an old voice. Even though Bobby doesn't understand the humor he continues doing it. Calling Bobby at his house she asks him to hangout with her and her friends. At the Arlen Mall while they're at the food court it is revealed that Marie and her friends are all vegetarian. This contrasts Bobby's love of eating grilled meat and feeling pressure from Marie gets a meatless BLT. While walking Bobby home Marie notices a couch on the alley. They both sit down where Marie asks Bobby if he wants to kiss. Bobby starts talking about how he'll try anything for a first time and in mid-sentence goes in kisses Bobby. For Marie it was no big thing and leaves, but Bobby believes that she is now his girlfriend. Marie starts hanging out with Bobby more but it is shown that Marie and Bobby's friends don't get along too well. In fact when they were going to the Mall both Connie and Joseph ditched them. Coming back from the mall Bobby wants to kiss Marie again, but she is not interested. Bobby continues saying that last time he wasn't really feeling like kissing last time so she should respect his feelings as well. Giving in Marie kisses Bobby for a second time. Unfortunately, Connie who happens to be taking the trash outside sees them making out. Hank right away has a negative view of Marie when Bobby tells him that she is a vegetarian. When Bobby reveals that they kissed, both of his parents are shocked at the news. Marie arrives at his house to pick him up to go to a party. At the party Marie and Bobby are shown dancing together. Bobby goes to eat some some snacks, but when he turns around he sees Marie dancing with other guys. Becoming increasingly jealous he tells the guys "if the woman doesn't want to dance, don't make her dance!" However, Marie and the guys tell him to move and they continue dancing. Bobby stops the music and cries out Marie's name. Feeling embarrassed she takes Bobby outside. Bobby continues to pester her about who those guys were and why she was dancing with them. As Bobby continues to get jealous, Marie reveals to him that they are only friends. Bobby is crushed believing that they were more than that. Marie reveals that they shouldn't hang out anymore and goes in to kiss in on forehead. Bobby takes this as a sign of them getting back together, Marie groans and leaves a devastated Bobby crying outside. After they have "broken up", Marie is seen at The Panhandler Steakhouse. Upon seeing her, Bobby wants to leave, but Hank persuades him to stay as dating is all about who wins. Bobby takes the 72 oz Top Sirloin Steak challenge. It can be viewed that he is doing this as a way of getting back at Marie, who is a vegetarian. Bobby continues to shove in the food with the crowd cheering him on (including Marie's parents). When Bobby is about to finish the last bite, he and Marie looks at each other angrily at one another. Bobby eats the last bite as Marie turns and looks away in disgust. As Bobby finished, an angry Marie proclaims to her parents that they leave, but however, her parents are busy cheering Bobby on for finishing his steak, much to her dismay. Gallery season 3 episode 2.jpg kissing.jpg Appearances *Season 2 **''And They Call It Bobby Love'' *Season 3 **''Pretty, Pretty Dresses'' (mentioned) **''Love Hurts and So Does Art'' (mentioned) Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:One Time Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Tom Landry students Category:Season 3 Category:Teenagers